percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Perseus Jackson (The Perseus Attraction)
''This article is for a character from 'The Perseus Attraction' and not the original novels written by Rick Riordan. '' 'Perseus Jackson', called 'Percy' or 'Perce' is the protagonist of 'The Perseus Attraction' and a parodied version of the original character 'Percy Jackson'. He is the series 'straight-man' being the most normal of the characters featured. He is the son of Poseidon, God of the Sea, and Sally Jackson. He has a younger brother called Tyson Jackson and is the de facto leader of the main group of heroes (being Annabeth and Grover.) He is one of the Three; demigods with enhanced abilities, designed to defeat monsters, and eventually find a weapon capable of killing even Titans. Percy becomes obsessed with replacing Retard. He is also one half of the growing Percabeth sub-plot, which focuses on his and fellow demi-god Annabeth's relationship. Physical Appearance Percy is much the same as the original character in that he has a skater look with long-ish black hair, straight and windswept. He is originally a little pudgy in Season 1, but by Season 2 he is described as 'skinny' as he grows. Percy is extremely attractive; this coupled with The Perseus Attraction makes him overwise impossible to resist. He is well proportioned, and obviously very desirable. The Perseus Attraction adds the uncontrollable aura of wanting to be with him. Since Season 3, when Percy was 'activated', he has a growing scar up his right arm, a shameless rip-off from TVD, but still. Chiron believes it is a map to find a weapon capable fo killing even Titans and turning the war in their favour. Percy has gained muscle weight from intense training with Chiron and Mark Sue, Annabeth remarking on this when they meet later. Personality First and foremost, Percy is very logical and literal in his thinking. He recognises how absurb some of the other characters are, but equally doesn't bring this up. Generally Percy is relaxed, laid back, and unconfrontational, though he is always prepared to defend his friends. In addition, Percy has a sarcastic nature, which he ultilises to own Ares in a comeback competition for example. However, he is also exceptionally dense when it comes to girls; he cannot recognise the signs that Annabeth is trying to get across that she likes him. He also can be quite stubborn and defensive about a previously bad action that he made, and can occassionally be self-centered, worrying about his situation before others (the exception is with Annabeth.) He is still heroic though, and he does share the same fatal flaw as his original character; he is exceedingly loyal to his friends and family. His mind is keener since his 'activation'. Skills and Abilities *'Martial Skills:' Percy is skilled with a sword, and is an apprentice in the Way of the Dance. He has already used it to dispatch several skilled opponents and dangerous monsters. He was taught by Luke Castellan, the Master of the style himself. In addition, Percy has a strong of hand-to-hand combat abilities, taught this while he trains at camp by Mark Sue. He is still incompetant with a bow, but a marksman with a gun, helped by his legacy as one of the Three. Most of his fighting skills, including the use of a crossbow, sword, fists, knives, spears and guns was taught by Mark Sue. *'ADHD': Percy's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. His is enhanced because of his connection to the Big Three; he is more powerful for being one of the Three. *'Dyslexia:' Percy's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. During his time at Camp Jupiter he learned to understand, and possibly speak, Latin to an unknown degree. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. Annabeth uses this card to go on 'dates' with Percy in Season 1, claiming she was teaching him, but Percy learnt nothing accept Θα ήθελα πραγματικά σας αρέσει, Ανναμπεθ, which translates roughly to: 'I really like you, Annabeth' in Greek, though she told him it means 'where is the Coffee shop, as I have a hankering', revealed in Season 3. *'One of the Three:' During the Giants War, Hecate gave three demigods (almost exclusively a child by Zeus, Poseidon or Hades) enhanced abilities, and directions to find a weapon (unknown) that can slay even Titans to help win the war. Though the originals have died, the group lives on, with three demigods at one time being 'active'. Percy is one of the Three, along with Nico Di Angelo and an unknown other. Their extra abilities include: **'Enhanced Strength:' Percy has enhanced strength through the Three; being one of the Three makes him stronger, faster and more powerful than a normal demigod, allowing him to deck Grover easily in Season 3, and hold his own in in training with Mark Sue. **E'nhanced Speed: '''Being one of the Three, he has enhanced speed, faster then the average demigod. With this he can hold his own against Luke even with little training. **'Enhanced ADHD: Their ADHD is more advanced than that of a normal demigod. **'Enhanced Healing: '''The Three can recover from wounds far quicker than normla demigods; Percy was able to continue training after Mark Sue broke his leg in only a day. **'Decreased Scent: T'hey are harder to detect than other demigods, protecting them from monsters, and they can protect those who are near them, decreasing the scent of the other demigods. Nico does this unwittingly with his sister, protecting her from Thorn, though their parentage should make them easy to detect. **'Empousai Resistance: 'Members of the Three are immune to this power and cannot be seduced. They also have a mild detection range to them in their true form. *'Water-Induced Abilities: 'When in contact with or in the presence of water, Percy gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a god and he has shown to be more powerful than Ares while in this state. In Season 1, Percy was able to defeat Luke in the Camp Half-Blood swordsmanship class after he'd doused himself in water. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he is completely submerged in water. He also heals himself from any wound and most poisons when he comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. '''Hydrokinesis: '''With the power of the sea within him, Percy can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. Percy can control water almost omnipotently. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. His hydrokinesis abilities include: *'General Hydrokinesis: 'He can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape. *'Hydrogenesis: 'Percy can create water from his own power, though it takes much of his energy for him to do so. Percy does this when all the water in his house runs out, creating water out of nothing to wash the dishes. He also uses this skill while creating his own personal hurricanes. *'Healing Factor: 'Since he is the son of Poseidon he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. *'Water Propulsion: 'He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Percy can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates, seen whe he fights Triton in Season 2. *'Underwater breathing: Percy can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. *'Water Immunity: '''Percy can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Percy can dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it), such as a lighter. *'Water Solidification: 'Percy can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. So far, he has demonstrated creating a strong water shield, and on one instance in Season 1 he threatened Chiron with huge water hands which followed his own movements. *'Sailing Skills: 'Percy possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because he has perfect bearings on the ocean, he can easily navigate his way at sea, seen when Luke gets him to guide the ''Princess Andromeda. *'Communication: '''Percy has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater, but Tyson refuses to talk like this, though Percy says it would be 'cool'. '''Aerokinesis (unknown degree): '''Percy can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. '''Geokinesis (limited): '''Percy can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. '''Cyrokinesis (limited): '''Percy can use cryokinesis to a small degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane, as he does during the battle in Alaska in Season 7. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him. '''Electrokinesis (limited): '''Percy used this skill unintentionally on one occassion, while creating his own miniature hurricane to fight Hyperion. Sparks of lightning appeared as his hurricane increased in power. His control of this ability, however, is far less than that of a child of Zeus and appears to be limited to a side effect of his storms. He steals other demogods powers. '''Heat Resistance: Pe'rcy has as far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. He was able to survive a very hot bath, with his mother telling Annabeth in Season 3 that she has to use all the hot water for Percy bath. Percy was endlessly teased for this. Weaknesses *'Fatal Flaw (Loyalty) - '''Percy is very loyal to his friends and as a result he cannot put the greater good in front of saving those he loves (or likes a lot.) *'Girl Density - 'Percy really can't read girls, and this leads to all kinds of problems in regard to them. *'Compulsion: 'Since becoming one of the Three, Percy has an in-built desire to kill monsters, which can make him reckless, and put his friends at risk. Relationships *'Annabeth Chase - 'Percy first sees Annabeth properly when she tours him around the camp. He notes that she is pretty, and is relieved that he has met someone who isn't obsessed by the Perseus Attraction (unknown to him, Annabeth really is.) They become good friends as Percy comes to rely on her knowledge and skills, all the while Annabeth attempts to make a move on Percy, which he is oblivious to. At the start of the second season, Percy and Annabeth have been meeting over the summer, becoming better friends. Percy starts noticing aspects of Annabeth which he really likes, and starts developing complicated feelings for her, but low enough that they doesn't dominate his mind, mostly around aspects of her personality while noticing her sexually, as he becomes a teenager. By Season 3 Percy has become very close to Annabeth, and they share an easy banter with each other, and share many of the same interests. *'Grover Underwood - 'Grover became gay when he met Percy, and started wanting to get together with him. Percy swore he was orginally straight, and spends the first season trying to determine if this was true. As Grover realises that Percy will never go for him, the Attraction begins to wear off and he starts becoming more masculine. By the end of season 2, he is straight again (although he still 'cares about the important stuff' like clothes and shoes.) In other words, he is somewhat camp, but begins to become a good best friend figure to Percy for him to relate to and share his feelings over (normally) Annabeth. They start doing buddy projects together in season 3, such as starting a band, and Grover often refers to Percy as 'Perce'. *'Mark Sue: '''At first, Percy hates him, just because. But once Mark Sue starts training him as a Hunter, he develops a mentor/student relationship with him. He helps to train Percy, and protects him from the Ares kids. Though he can be hard on him, breaking his back and denying him pizza, he cares and helps him to set up his supplies before they search for Artemis and Annabeth. He even gives him some of his old equipment. They develop a close relationship, both feeling slightly outcasted by their extreme skills and abilities. Possessions '''Retard: '''Originally 'Riptide', Percy changed it's name because it kept breaking i.e, it will go through people and sometimes even refuses to change from Pen Form. Percy has found that a good sharp hit against solid objects will allow it to function again. Despite Percy's annoyance with it, it always returns to his pocket, much to his dismay. He has tried to dispose of it, but he has 'no other weapon'. Everyone agrees it's a 'retarded sword' and they all tell him to get a new one. '''Pistol: '''When Percy turned 14, he was allowed to train in weapons with the older demigods; he keeps a gun in his jacket, loaded with celestial bronze coated bullets, capable of slowing monsters. '''Crossbow Ring: '''Percy was given a ring by Mark Sue that is capable of turning into a fully loaded Crossbow. It is very powerful, able to kill monsters in a single hit. The Crossbow in Ring form has the symbol of the Three on the face. '''Blackjack (Yugo GV): '''When Percy turned 14, he started driving. His father, Poseidon, gave him his very own car. Sadly though, it was a Yugo, otherwise known as the 'Spunkmobile' by Tyson, and Percy is understandibly embarrassed by this. In Season 3, Percy finds out the car can actually talk through the radio; it turns out to be Blackjack, the sassy black car, who is touchy about being painted white. Percy and Blackjack bond, as only Percy can move Blackjack, and in return he stops locking Percy out. Still, Annabeth refuses to be seen in him and will even hide behind the back seat to avoid this. Blackjack breaks down regularly, and Percy expresses his opinion many times that over 'Retard or the horse-car, I'd keep Retard and drive the car into a lake'. Blackjack's painted in a tired white color, with rust building at the sides, much to his dismay, as he claims he's actually black. His horn sounds like Chiron letting wind. Trivia *Percy has appeared in the most episodes of 'The Perseus Attraction' to date, with only one episode in which he was credited only. *His status as one of the Three was completely ripped off from 'The Five' in Vampire Diaries. Category:Greek Demigod Category:Greek Demigods Category:The Perseus Attraction (FanFiction Story) Category:Percabeth